


The Magic of Hope

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: What if the magic part of Kancolle was to be expanded upon, with richer supernatural setting, beyond the existence of ShipGirls and Abyssals? with actual magic system, of sort, and practitioners?
Kudos: 5





	The Magic of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpObscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpObscura/gifts).



> This crossover oneshot (for now) was originally written as an Omake for an excellent fic called 'Kimi No na Iowa'- a Crossover between Kantai Collection and the movie "Kimi No na Wa" which is very much recommended.
> 
> One of the things that I loved about it was that it dalved into and explored the magic side of things, rather then just leaving it as a plot device-there actually are other supernatural influences beside the existence of ShipGirls and their counterparts, and both have some degree of magic, additionally to their shipGirl abilities.
> 
> As such-I was inspired to try applying the concept of actual magic casting, and did this crossover.
> 
> While it only shares the idea of KanMusu and Abyssals being magic users with the fic that inspired it, I very much recommend you all to check it- it doesn't seem to get the attention it deserves.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Welcome home, kid. How was your trip?"

"It was fun!" The excited child started explaining enthusiastically. " We went to the beach, and it was empty and quiet,-"

"I Told you to not go to the beach! It's dangerous! Abyssals can pop everywhere, and suddenly attack! You could have been in danger, you could have died!" the mother interrupted, dragging her daughter towards her, and thoroughly checked for any sign of injury.

"Mo-om! Nothing bad happened! I'm fine!"

"You worry, me, kid, It's a mother's prerogative." The mother said, as she hugged her child.

The little girl hugged back. "Not so stight, geeze, when did you grow to give such strong hugs, Madoka?"

"…Mom, do you want to see a magic trick I learned to day? Its awesome!"

Kanama Junko nodded, and attentively watched her daughter.

"I learned how to transform, like a real Magical Girl, just like Sailor moon!"

"Show, me." Her mother indulged her.

Pink haired Madoka Kaname then struck a heroic pose, and loudly called: "  
In the name of the moon, for love and justice, Transform!"

And true to her words, her outfit changed, by what could only be magic, where before were the summer clothes Madoka was wearing when she went to play with Sayaka, she now wore a cute pink dress.

It was not the impossible transformation, as her clothes changed, that caused Junko shock.

It was the mtal part that appeared on the back of the little girl, like a metal school bag, only with machinery visible, and the accessories that appeared on the girl's arms, looking like miniature turrets.

There was no mistaking it- her daughter manifested her rigging, as only a ShipGirl could…

As a reincarnated warship… like those who constantly fought the abyssal.

"Did you learn this on the beach?" she feintlky asked, voice hollow even to her own ears.

The naïve, innocent little girl, adorable little madoka nodded.

"A-are there any more surprises you wanted to show me?"

Madoka nodded happily. Of course there was more…

"Wait here, mama, I will be right back!"

As Junko, executive of a national firm that was big enough to argue even with the Diet and the government, even in the state of war the entire world was in, who did not flinch from the political elite and the rich businessmen, even those who happened to be Yakuza leaders, felt feint.

"here, mom!" Madoka returned.

And she wasn't alone. The girl Madoka brought from her room was small and petite just like her, with black hair that reached her butt and pale skin. Unnaturally pale.

If the white clothes were not clue enough, the inhuman, yellow eyes and a monster head serving as a shield on her right arm, that vaguely resembled the bow of a ship, shaped in the form of a dragon-removed all uncertainty.

"I found her, and couldn't just leave her on that beach. she doesn't talk much, but she said her name is Homura, can she stay with us, she got nowhere to go? Please, mom?"

Junko gulped.

The abyss-Homura opened her mouth, and a scratchy, unused voice somewhere between a little girl, and metal, grinding against metal, was heard.

"Hello."

Junko felt the hairs on her back stand. There was something unnatural, disturbing on a fundamental level, in that voice. She could help but shiver.

"H-how?" the mother whispered.

"Hope." The monster holding hands with her daughter replied.


End file.
